


Small Things

by windchijmes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warnings: graphic smut, slight size-kink)</p>
<p>Dwalin has a secret that he'll never admit to a living soul - he adores small, cute things. Especially the kind that warms his bed, and wakes up cuddled against his chest in the mornings. And on one such morning, Dwalin awakes to find Fili all bundled up like a walking bed-roll. It is very endearing, very adorable, and Dwalin responds in the only way that seems right. Pick up the young Dwarf, carry him over to the bed, cuddle him, and of course, have long, tender sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

Dwalin has a confession.

It is one that must never see the light of day, and never breathed to a living soul because it would, single-handedly destroy his reputation as a formidable warrior who strikes fear into the most savage of enemies.

He has a penchant for small things.

Especially small, endearing golden things that slip into his bed at night, and wake up nestled against him in the morning.

It doesn’t happen often. Dwalin is regularly called away on missions and assignments that stretch for days at a time, sometimes weeks. His young lover is almost as busy with lessons and training with his twin falchions. But every now then, time and opportunity fall into place, and such nights happen.

Dwalin then gets the chance to indulge his little secret as much as he likes.

He wakes up slowly now, sunlight filtering into his vision, and immediately notices two things. Firstly, there is warmth missing from his chest. Secondly, there is something flitting about the chamber. Yawning widely and letting the last vestiges of slumber bleed from his mind, Dwalin opens his eyes fully.

He scrubs at his tattooed head with one hand – and _stares_.

At first, it appears that there is a bed-roll propped up on the bars at the foot of his bed. Then, it becomes clear that there are two arms crossed and resting on the bars. And above those arms, rests the impatient, exasperated face of Fili, Heir of Durin.

“You sleep far too much,” the golden-haired Dwarf complains as he raises his head off his arms. “I’ve been waiting.”

Nearly a whole head shorter than Dwalin and much slighter in form, Fili belongs to the – ah – _smaller_ end of Dwarven size. It bothers Fili now and then, especially since Kili’s already caught up to him and is threatening to supersede him in height, sooner, rather than later. On his part, Dwalin grunts in understanding when Fili is needled by the concessions other Dwarves make for him on account of his smaller stature.

But deep inside? That smallness _thrills_ the warrior Dwarf to no end. He likes that he can easily pick Fili up in his arms, though he is rarely allowed to. And he loves the way he envelopes Fili’s whole body with his own, the younger Dwarf writhing beneath him as Dwalin pounds him mercilessly into the bed.

“Are you awake?” Fili growls from where he is standing.

Dwalin just smirks very lazily. A little spark of _something_ ignites in his guts. He and Fili have been laying with each other for some time now – long enough to be more than just mere bed-mates, yet not quite enough to be called a relationship. But they enjoy each other in numerous ways, despite the chasms of background and age and all things obscure and dangerous. As yet, they have not found reason to stop their dalliances.

And as of this moment, Dwalin finds a new reason to appreciate his young lover.

Wrapped in his blanket and quite naked underneath, Fili somehow still manages to look like an imperious prince as he preaches about sleeping hours and being made to wait. More significantly however, he also looks like an adorable lump, with the additional benefits of sweet, supple flesh, and golden braids that now hang askew from his head, mussed from sleep.

Dwalin silently, ardently _coos_ over the lad’s wrapped-blanket look. So very appropriate for a little Dwarf.

“…There are so many things we have to see to, and – ” Fili breaks off in the middle of his speech, and glares at the warrior still lounging on the bed. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Hmm…many things to see, you’re saying…” Dwalin says noncommittally. He’s listening, yes, but he’s also figuring out the mechanics of this Fili bed-roll. With the lad all rolled up like that, it’s a marvel he’s still able to walk. Or not.

Dissatisfied with Dwalin’s response, Fili half-strides, and _half-hops_ as he moves nearer to the warrior.

He reminds Dwalin of a rabbit.

Dwalin feels the sudden urge to pick him up and pinch him and rub him and cuddle him – all at once.

Fili crosses his arms before his chest now, as intimidating as a golden rabbit can possibly look. “I’m not liking that strange expression on your face, and I’m – ” He falters as Dwalin slides out of bed in an abrupt move. “Not – not sure I – Dwalin?” Now his eyes widen and he begins to flush as Dwalin stalks towards him. “Wait – I – ”

That is as far as Fili gets before Dwalin bends down and kisses him soundly on his rumpled head. Then, without further ado, the warrior wraps his arms around the white mass that is Fili’s lower torso, and straightens again, hoisting the lad over one great shoulder. There is a very ungainly yelp from Fili as he finds himself carried over to the bed and tossed into an unceremonious heap.

Dwalin then swings his large bulk over the mass of blanket and gasping golden lad, until he completely frames the younger Dwarf with huge, muscled arms and robust thighs. Satisfied with the situation now, Dwalin gazes down at his quarry and _grins_.

“I like you like this,” Dwalin informs him, leering openly. “All wrapped up for me.”

Fili actually glowers back at him. “I wouldn’t be in this, had you not ruin my clothes the night before.”

“Did I now?” Dwalin cocks his head. He remembers a feast, too much ale, almost too much meat, Fili warm and coquettish in his arms as they stumble into Dwalin’s chamber. Fili’s coat and shirt in his hands, and ripping – oh. “Even your…” he questions with a straight face.

“ _Everything_ ,” Fili retorts, unnatural redness beginning to stain his cheeks. His hands are clutching at the top of his blanket-wrap as if it would offer some measure of protection of his chastity. “I have nothing to wear now.”

“Good,” Dwalin snorts, chuckling when Fili looks indignant at his conclusion. Then he goes quiet and just scrutinises the younger Dwarf, appreciating how Fili has effectively trapped himself in his own blanket. Not such a brilliant idea, eh, using the blanket as substitute for attire.

“I’m – going to get something to put on myself,” Fili declares at length, cheeks truly scarlet now, and he turns to get away.

At least, he tries to. But what it looks like to Dwalin is a little heap of blushing golden lad wriggling before his eyes. The warrior snags the edge of the blanket and holds it down to the bed, and all Fili is doing is squirming in a very fascinating manner.

Giving up the futile struggle, Fili stays still now and sighs dramatically. “What are you planning to do to me now?”

“Filthy, indecent things.” Dwalin believes whole-heartedly in being honest during this sort of conversation.

The lad’s lips twitches with a suppressed grin. “What kind of filthy, indecent things?” he says with an innocence that doesn’t _quite_ hold up under the impish sparkle in his gaze. “You’ll have to show me.”

Well, Dwalin has yet to find it in him to resist such temptation. He bends down to nuzzle into the boy’s hair. It smells of grass and growing things and metal. He follows the trail to Fili’s forehead, marking it with a kiss, then down the bridge of his nose to the tip, which he nibbles. By the time he reaches Fili’s mouth, it falls open readily and fervently for him.

Unlike the usual frantic urgency of their coupling, Dwalin thinks he wants it slow now. It is strange, what a little blanket does. It makes Fili look younger and smaller, somehow. After the passion of the night before, it seems appropriate to slowly, gently unravel the lad the morning after. So, Dwalin presses the boy’s shoulders to the bed when he tries to push up into the kiss, and firmly keeps their kiss to nothing more than a gentle glide of lips and tongues.

Not content with the feather-light exchanges, Fili’s arms begin to strain around Dwalin, urging him down. In response, the warrior takes the lad’s wrists and pins them to the bed. Without breaking contact, Dwalin kisses down Fili’s chin, jaw, and finally buries his face into warm, soft neck. He takes his time, breathing in the boy’s scent and nosing into the skin before taking it into his mouth to be laved and licked. Beneath Dwalin’s hands, Fili’s wrists grind and roll as the lad shivers under the sensuous caresses.

“Dwalin…what are you doing…” Fili moans as he twists his head, offering his neck to Dwalin for more. “Hurry up…” He begins to struggle now to hasten the pace, hips jerking futilely, legs locked in place by the blanket.

Dwalin hums and laughs into Fili’s neck, feeling a familiar, tell-tale hardness beginning to rise from the lad’s lower body. So eager already. Schooling his face into solemnity, the warrior pulls away. He’s breathing hard himself, the taste of Fili’s skin still lingering on his tongue. But he is well-composed compared to the way Fili is reaching for him.

“All right, laddie,” Dwalin says and begins to lift himself off the boy. “You can go.”

“What? You – ” Fili begins, still disorientated from Dwalin’s earlier attentions. Then, his gaze begins to sharpen when he realises what Dwalin is saying. “You would leave me now? Like _this_?” he demands, eyes flashing.

Like that. Furious and aroused, the lad has half-risen onto his elbows, hands clawing into the sheets. The rest of him is completely covered by the blanket, but now there is a prominent bulge tenting through the fabric where his crotch is. Dwalin thinks the sight is a deliberate assault on his self-restraint. The boy is the very picture of _lewd modesty_ , if there is such a thing at all.

“You wanted to put on some clothes,” Dwalin reminds him. His smile probably looks as sly as it feels on his face.

How Fili glares at him. The boy rarely displays his temper, but that is not to say he does not have one. He _is_ Thorin’s sister-son, after all. “Come back here and finish this!” he demands. Then, as if suddenly realising his petulance, he switches strategies effortlessly, biting on his lip and pleading with his eyes. “I want to feel _you_.”

“Are you sure?” Dwalin teases as he begins moving back over Fili, grinning when the lad’s hands fist into his beard and pull him down. He does not give in to Fili’s whims just yet. Oh, he knows what Fili likes – to be taken roughly and hard until he’s screaming. But that is not what this morning _feels_ like.

Dwalin arranges the lad so that he is completely enveloped and cradled within his embrace. Once Fili is rubbing his head against Dwalin’s shoulder like a pleased, cat-like creature, the warrior lowers his head and just nuzzles into the lad. It is less carnal, and much more intimate as he brushes his nose and lips across the boy’s face and neck. He feels the warm puff of Fili’s breath, the brush of golden eyelashes at his cheek, the little hitches that Fili makes when he is nipped on his ears.

When he reaches the top of the blanket, Dwalin takes his teeth to the fabric, biting and tugging it down to reveal rosy, pert nipples. “What shall I do with these?” the warrior huffs in his throat. He takes one of them between his lips and mouths at it until it stiffens into a fleshy nub.

A long groan wrenches free from the boy’s throat. “The other…” Fili urges breathlessly, gaze beginning to flicker. “Teeth.”

Always one for a little pain. But no…Dwalin turns to the other neglected peak, rolling it back and forth under the wet pressure of his tongue instead. It doesn’t take long before Fili is jerking under him, fingers jittering in his hair. The bulge in Fili’s blanket grows even more pronounced, pressing up hard and insistent against Dwalin’s belly.

“You’re toying with me, Dwalin…” Fili accuses with scarcely any bite to his tone, his words punctuated by uneven gasps. “I cannot…I cannot take it.”

Raising a brow, Dwalin glances down at the boy’s lower body, so desperately begging for his attention. Not only is the lad’s member straining up against the cloth, a spot of dampness now appears, a rapidly darkening stain through the white fabric. But there the coiled erection stays, imprisoned under the blanket. Fili’s hips twist beneath the bulk of both blanket and Dwalin’s weight.

“Get rid of this thing around me,” Fili commands. At least, it is a valiant attempt to. It comes out more of a princely plea, eyes blazing with unmet desire and hands shaking where they grasp at Dwalin, the sheets, anything he can get a hold on.

Dwalin takes a heartbeat to consider it. Then, he shrugs. “No. You look adorable like that,” he finishes resolutely. And Fili does, too. With his flushed cheeks, and the rest of him hidden and squirming beneath the blanket, it is all very…charming. Dwalin is seriously pondering the possibility of getting Fili to wear the blanket every time they tumble between the sheets.

“Don’t call me that,” Fili snarls, then quickly loses the effect by whimpering as Dwalin flicks a finger over the damp stain on the fabric, teasing the taut flesh beneath. Fili thrashes a little more and manages to get one foot out from under the blanket, which he rubs at Dwalin’s leg in blatant seduction. “Please, Dwalin…”

What is Dwalin to do then? Grinning, the warrior seizes that errant foot and brushes his thumb over the ankle, feeling the delicate curve of bone beneath the skin. Although Fili is as sturdy as any other Dwarf, there is a certain delicacy to his form. He hides it well with layers of clothing and a brash swagger, but stripped of them, he is vulnerable now to Dwalin’s hands.

The bottom hem of the blanket rises up the lad’s legs, in time to every caress of Dwalin’s palms over the swells of calves, and slowly, under the backs of knees. The lad’s lower limbs are still restricted, but now, a tantalising gap is beginning to appear between Fili’s legs. Breathing hard and unsteadily, Fili stares dazedly up at Dwalin. He does not protest now, content to be fondled and petted till he’s incoherent from it. Dwalin himself moves like a man possessed, his gaze entranced by how the blanket now wraps around the lad’s thighs like a _skirt_ , creating a dark, tempting space that beckons to Dwalin’s baser urges.

He works the blanket-wrap looser, inching it up until it _just_ protects the lad’s precarious virtue from his hungered gaze. Then, he pushes the boy’s legs up so that they are bent at the knees.

“Dwalin…” Fili calls to him, anticipation and embarrassment and sultry enticement colouring his tone. He looks a defiled tavern wench at both ends, nipples glistening from Dwalin’s earlier attentions, and lower down, his naked thighs spread open. Yet he is all chasteness in the middle, where the pure-white blanket guards his virtue. Dwalin feels his breath catch. _By Mahal’s leaping beard_ , he’s going to plunder all the sweetness from this pretty princeling.

The warrior leans forward onto his front now, making himself comfortable before the lad’s groin. It is a tight fit. Restricted by the blanket, Fili’s thighs can only stretch open this far, but no matter. As long as Dwalin’s _head_ may work freely. And he does so now, turning his face to nip at the inner thigh to either side of him. Fine, downy hair covers the skin, but the flesh is tender and Dwalin cannot help but suck vivid marks into it.

Above him, Fili’s hips jerk upwards, his head arching back simultaneously as he gasps.  From that space between Fili’s thighs, the strong, youthful musk of arousal floods Dwalin’s nostrils, drawing and pulling at Dwalin like wanton fingers, drifting all the way down to rouse Dwalin’s own hardening shaft.

He cannot wait now. Groaning, growling deep in his chest, Dwalin seeks out that scent, pushing his face between Fili’s legs until his head disappears beneath the blanket. There is an entreating mewl from the lad. Unable to see what Dwalin is doing to him, it makes the rest of Fili’s senses all the keener as he _feels_ the warrior Dwarf deep between his thighs.

A greedy mouth laving over his testes, swallowing one mound, then the other, and bathing them in suckling, wet heat. Then they are mercifully released, but no respite follows as Fili’s cock is sucked into the same torture. Coarse beard and whiskers graze the lad’s over-sensitised balls, trailing below to prickle the furl of muscle hidden in his buttocks.

“Hnnngh…” Fili grates out, pounding one fist onto the bed as sensations wrack his body.

Incredibly, the torment increases as Dwalin stops sucking on his shaft. Instead, the lad’s erection is clamped in Dwalin’s mouth, given no friction at all, while huge, calloused fingers begin probing into his buttocks. Fili is still wet from the night before. Slickness seeps from his hole. Still, Fili’s passage won’t be slippery enough and much preparation is needed.

Keeping Fili’s cock warmed and squeezed by his mouth, Dwalin begins spreading the lad open for him again. They stay like this for prolonged moments; Dwalin rolling his fingers inside the lad to carefully stretch him wide, while Fili’s legs tremble on either side of him. The young Dwarf is tossing his head now, Dwalin’s name falling ceaselessly from his lips amidst incoherent murmuring. Just as helplessly, wetness leaks from the cock trapped in Dwalin’s mouth, trickling sweet-salty bitterness into his throat.

He takes a long time, far longer than he usually would, not heeding Fili moans for him to _get inside now_ , ignoring the way Fili’s unsteady fingers dig into his head. He does not stop, with either his tongue stroking at the throbbing cock-flesh in his mouth, or his fingers twisting in the boy’s arse, until Fili is near-sobbing from the unbearable slow-mounting pleasure. At length, when he is absolutely certain of the lad’s readiness, Dwalin releases Fili from both his mouth and fingers, and lifts his head from between those shaking thighs. In response, Fili groans, a pitiful cry in his tone, and shifts restlessly from the loss of touch.

Now the boy is no longer an adorable golden rabbit, but a creature of coy seduction.

With ravenous hands, Dwalin seizes the blanket and hikes it up roughly until it puddles around Fili’s waist, leaving him completely naked below. Dwalin pauses now and takes a moment to drink in the results of his efforts. Haloed by rakish golden hair, Fili’s eyes are heavy-lidded and lips bitten-swollen from his own teeth. The sheets are crumpled where his hands have rent into them. And below the edges of the blanket, his fully-erect member gleams with Dwalin’s saliva.

So ready. So beautiful.

Near mindless and beyond any sense of shame now, Fili lifts his hips in desperate invitation. “Now…now, Dwalin…please… _pleasepleaseple_ …” The rest of his whine is swallowed by Dwalin’s mouth.

They kiss hard and brutal now, both driven to raw hunger by the prolonged foreplay. Dwalin’s cock feels ready to burst; he is rock-hard with want for the boy. “Do you like the taste of yourself?” he growls softly against Fili’s lips, chuckling when the lad turns red with the reminder of where Dwalin’s mouth had been. “Very sweet,” Dwalin kisses him on one flushed cheek, the rest of his body already moving between the boy’s splayed legs.

He takes his cock in his one hand, tremors of pleasure jolting his veins from his own touch, and braces it against Fili’s entrance. When the lad wraps his thighs around Dwalin’s waist, the warrior kisses him again and that is the only warning the boy gets, before Dwalin _thrusts_. It takes pushing, and nudging, and more coaxing, for the lad is tight even after a night of rough fucking, before he works his cockhead into that straining hole. Fili takes in panting breaths throughout the penetration, gaze flickering wildly with need and pain and desire. Snarling in his throat from the effort of going slow and not plunging in, Dwalin seats himself inside that vice-like passage inch by agonising inch. Once fully sheathed, there he stays, his manhood gripped and cocooned by Fili’s soft, hot insides.

No savage rutting or bruising madness now; it is delirium of a different kind. A drawn-out, slow devourment. He grasps Fili’s face in his hands, keeping the lad’s eyes on him, and their breathing a constant, comforting stream between their lips. Deep below, his hips withdraw and thrust inside in long, thorough drags. He raises Fili’s legs even higher, near bending the lad in half, and lunges deeply into that exquisite heat, making sure Fili feels every inch of the cock dredging through his channel.

Golden eyelashes flutter as Fili writhes in the midst of escalating, feverish ecstasy. “ _Dwalin_ …” Fili implores so prettily. “ _Again_...” His eyes are wide, rapidly growing hazy as his pleasure builds in agonising degrees.

So Dwalin takes him apart with tender torment, each thrust deep and full and right where Fili needs it the most. Small hands now wind into Dwalin’s beard, clutching him tightly, the lad nuzzling up blindly into him, urgent noises issuing from his lips as he swiftly comes undone. It is as unbearable for Fili as it is for Dwalin himself, using all his willpower to hold his own body steady as he shoves again and again into the sweet flesh beneath his own. Between their heaving bodies, Dwalin feels the lad’s cock against his belly as a rigid, hot shaft, each rub and slide against it forcing a mewl from Fili.

“I need to…” Fili cries out now, head arching in desperation. His fingers begin to convulse in Dwalin’s beard. His next words are broken up by a sharp, sobbing moan. “I need…”

Then Fili’s cock is jumping and spurting between them, coating their skin with copious stickiness. Dwalin rides out the lad’s climax, bucking into Fili even as he sobs and quivers uncontrollably in the throes of his release. Gathering the boy’s boneless body fully into his arms, Dwalin lets himself go now, spearing harder and faster, lunges growing wild and erratic the nearer he hurtles towards his own completion.

“Come, Dwalin…” the lad’s arms curl around the warrior, and soft lips feather kisses across his face. “Inside me…Want to feel you…” Fili is all pliant affection in his embrace as he whispers his encouragement, body opening up for Dwalin.

This small, endearing thing. Dwalin will never get enough of him.

Before that thought ceases its echo, Dwalin is coming, his eyes closed against tangled golden hair, hips pounding frenetically to spill every drop into the deepest well of his lover’s body. It is some time before the white haze clears from Dwalin’s vision, and he vaguely feels his softening manhood slip out from Fili’s hole in a slide of uncomfortable wetness. Sated, and somewhat relieved sighs now reverberate from Fili’s chest as his legs finally lower from Dwalin’s shoulders.

“My back feels like it’s snapped in two,” Fili grouses, but his complaint is none too convincing as a sleepy yawn follows in its wake. “And now my blanket’s wrecked…”

Dwalin blinks, absently noting that his face is resting against Fili’s neck, and the lad’s arms are wrapped as fully as they can around his greater bulk. He raises his head and studies the satiated expression on the young Dwarf’s face. The rest of the lad is all tangled sheets and golden limbs, still-flushed skin and white spatters on his belly and between his naked thighs. All in all, it is a very winsome look for the young Dwarf.

“I’m filthy,” Fili snorts, like it’s completely Dwalin’s doing. In hindsight, it probably is.

“Very,” Dwalin agrees, his gaze resting on the lad’s young, softened cock peeking out from between the sheets. Positively obscene.

Huffing, Fili drags the sheets over his exposed body to cover himself. Now all bundled up, he looks like a small creature again, except one that is dishevelled and thoroughly fucked. Dwalin takes just a single heartbeat to decide on his next move. Bath first. Breakfast second. More tumbling later on.

Fili makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeak when Dwalin hauls him into his arms, sheets and all, and carries him over to the bathing quarters.

But he sighs, and falls quiet, and grins like a ray of sunlight when Dwalin kisses him the whole way there.

 

 

 

_finis_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I aimed for loving, tender sex. Somehow it ended up smutty and a lil' bit dirty...


End file.
